


🚀 "It Isn't Rocket Science" 🚀A Logicality Shortfic 🚀

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Vines
Genre: Baking, Being Caught On Fire, Boy x boy, Cooking, Established Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Fanfiction, Fire, Fluff, LGBT, LGBTQIA+, M/M, Married Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, No Angst, Oneshot, Romantic Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Ship, boy - Freeform, gay relationship, kitchen, let's get this bread, logicality - Freeform, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: Patton stirred the beige liquid around his bowl as he heard his husband struggling in the background. He knew Logan was never the creative type but simple baking wasn't too difficult." C'mon Logie, this isn't rocket science!" Patton smiled as he turned around to face his husband.Logan has decided to offer his assistance to his husband, Patton to make some cookies for dinner. While Logan does not agree with eating sugary filled treats for dinner, he can't say no to Patton.The only unfortunate thing is that despite knowing everything else, cooking is not one of his specialities.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	🚀 "It Isn't Rocket Science" 🚀A Logicality Shortfic 🚀

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> I'm Listening To Tiffany Pollard Quotes So This Is The Reason For My Chaotic Energy. Even Though I Already Posted, I Decided To Upload A Few Short Fanfictions Using Prompts I Found On Instagram And Tumblr.
> 
> Check The End Notes For Credits!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Word Count: 128 Words
> 
> Character Count: 741 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 28 Seconds

Patton stirred the beige liquid around his bowl as he heard his husband struggling in the background. He knew Logan was never the creative type but simple baking wasn't too difficult.

" C'mon Logie, this isn't rocket science!" Patton smiled as he turned around to face his husband.

" I have literally done rocket science and I can confirm this is worse," Logan stated as the flames from the kitchen oven danced behind him. "Okay... then Logie let me just," Patton stuttered as he quickly snatched the fire extinguisher. Soon enough, the logical side was covered in the bubbles and still had a blank expression on his face. 

" Maybe you should leave the cooking to the microwave," Logan said as he brushed some of the bubbles off of his glasses.

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt Was Made By more-incorect-quotes on Tumblr And The Comic Which Inspired This Was Made By bluebeanie09 On Instagram! All Of Their Usernames Are Spelled Correct!
> 
> I Adore Their Style And Their Ship Artwork Is So Cute And Adorable! Go Give Beanie A Follow!
> 
> Quotes Is A Great Tool For Sanders Sides Prompts And I Adore The Dialogue! Great For Writing Fanfiction Focusing Around Ships! Give Them A Follow on Tumblr!


End file.
